The use of light emitting diodes (LED) has increased dramatically over the last few decades. Numerous applications for LEDs have been identified and continue to be identified.
LEDs alone typically emitted relatively low light emissions as compared with many other types of light sources. As a result, the use of LEDs for some implementations has been limited.